Did you drown?
by Letterboi
Summary: We all know Mikau died at Great Bay and gave Link the Zora mask. But we all want to know what would have happened if the Zora had lived. Here's my version of what happened. Yaoi eventually lemon Mikau/Link don't read if you don't like :3


**Here :3 this is only my first chapter… and my first fanfiction…**

**The chapter is a bit small. I always thought that writing a lot of little chapters was easier to write and read than three huge chapters. I hope you enjoy this fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…. This is a FICTION**

--

The sun had just rose upon Great Bay. The sun was making the ocean sparkle, just like it would with a crystal. The waves were crashing on the beach, everything was just as calm as always. It was too early, no Zoras were venturing themselves on the beach until the sun was high in the sky, or until sunset was close enough so it would be easier for their fish like, pure white skin. They were burning up so easily after all, no Zoras wanted to end up like a fried fish on the sand.

The silence was broken, well, as silent as it could be with the seagulls all around the coast, by a horse jumping over the fence. "Wohhh!" the blond young man shouted to the horse, making it stop instantly. The blond then got down the horse, his blue eyes scanning the water. So here was his next place to be? Mmmh… it sure seemed interesting. After adjusting his green tunic, he walked, with slow paces to the water. Who could blame him, after all the monsters jumping out from the sand he had met in the past.

The young man in the green tunic was (you all guessed) Link. He had grown into a very gorgeous young man, looking to be sixteen, maybe seventeen, no one really knew his age after all. As he reached the water, the waves crashed on the sand once more, this time reaching his brown leather boots. So where was he supposed to go now? Sitting on the sand, letting the water wet his green tunic as he got out his map. "So Great Coast….." He whispered to himself, his eyes scanning the piece of paper. He gave up and he got up, putting back the map in his pocket. Zoras Hall was his next destination for sure. But could he really swim all through the ocean to try and find where the Zoras lived?

He was starting to desperate a little when his gaze fell upon a white floating spot in the water. A seagull? No, those were not just floating around like this. Narrowing his blue gaze, he leaned forward, bringing his right hand to cover his eyes. When his brain registered when that white spot really was, he had no hesitation before running into the water, until it was too deep to walk. Then, he swam. If the white spot was a Zora, the creature must be hurt to float this way. Zoras were great swimmers.

Yes, it was a Zora. Link thought to himself when he reached the white floating human shaped fish. Zora's skin was white, but this one was a so pale white, almost transparent! The blond young man furrowed his brows and he grabbed him. Luckily he wasn't too far away, so he managed to bring the Zora on the sand, with half of his body in the water. He instantly got him on his back. The Hylian placed his ear on the white chest, feeling a faint heart beat. "Hey…" He whispered, gently tapping his cheek. He was still alive, he had to wake him up quickly.

Soon, large black eyes opened only half way. Though, that was enough to make the blond man smiled and he quickly removed his tunic, not caring to be in only stockings. He placed his tunic on the Zora, watching it close its eyes so he panicked a little, "Hey! No! Don't fall asleep!" he said and he then cursed under his breath. He whistled his horse over and he picked the Zora, bringing him on the horse. He had to make it quick to his home, where the creature could be warm and safe to recover… if it wasn't too late. Link sure wasn't going to just let him die without trying something.

Once both of them were on the horse, Link Held the Zora and the horse galloped away, jumping then fence and started in the direction of the forest, where Link had his house in a big tree trunk.


End file.
